The Final Fall
by scribblerx
Summary: He cried because she was gone, he cried because he could never kiss her again, he cried because no one had ever risked their life for him. It wasn't the sire bond it was real and he knew it.


_**The Final Fall**_

_ "it is NOT the sire bond and you know it!"_ she grabbed her glass of bourbon and tossed it at Damon's head. He dodged it just in time as it shattered into a million pieces on the fireplace behind him, the alcohol dripping into the fire caused the flames to grow, just like the fire in Elena's belly. She was angry, not just regular human angry either. She was baby vampire, heightened emotions angry. Damon turned to face the fire then looked back at Elena _"what the hell Elena?" _Now he was angry. Angry Damon was not someone you wanted to mess with he was worse then a newborn vampire. She was breathing heavily as she stared at him anticipating his next move. Damon .. smirked? Now she was confused what the hell was he smirking for? He took a sip of his bourbon, and she relaxed a bit, maybe he wasn't mad at her at all. He placed the glass down her eyes never leaving him, she watched him carefully. Outside she smelled the blood of a wounded animal it made her loose focus she closed her eyes and envisioned her mouth wrapped around the poor animals neck. And that's when it hit her. She screamed and felt her back hit the wall behind her, hands on her body one around her neck the other around her left wrist. Her right hand flew up and grabbed hold of the arm pinning her to the wall. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Damon's ice blue, angry eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find her voice, her mouth went dry. Rough Damon was kind of a … turn on. He moved closer to her face, they were nose to nose, his lips grazed against hers briefly _"don't. do that again." _he said in that very Damon way that made her weak in the knees, all she could do was nod. She licked her dry lips and he loosened his grip on her neck, and moved his hand onto her cheek and caressing it, she laid her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. _"but you know it's not real." _he said,she opened her eyes, all the anger building up again.

He pulled away and it was her reaching for his wrist this time _"it is real damn it! who are you to tell me how i should or should not feel?!" _he groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned to face her again _"damn it Elena don't you listen!" _She looked him up and down and pulled him towards her crashing her lips against his, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands made their way into his hair, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and savored the taste of bourbon and blood, it drove her crazy, what sent her senses more wild was that he retaliated by willingly opening his mouth and accepting her invasion. He pushed her against the wall again. His hands found their way under her shirt touching her bare stomach and making their way up her torso. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to his cheek making a trail of kisses down to his neck. His groans grew louder from within him as his hands made their way down her torso and gripped her hips pulling her towards him, his hands moved behind her he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. She moaned softly as her lips found his, she sucked on his bottom lip, tugging and pulling it gently, he smirked and bit down onto her lips and dug his fingers deep into her lower back._ "ahh.." _this time the sound was coming from her mouth. She pulled her hands out of his hair and down his chest and stomach, her fingers reached the hem of his shirt and grazed over his belly button. _"God Elena.."_ he grumbled in a low voice as she grazed her fingers along his sides and his lower back he pressed himself closer to her, and just as she began to pull his shirt over his head, someone off to the left of them, cleared their throat.

Elena and Damon stopped, mid kiss and faced a uncomfortable Stefan. Damon quickly let Elena go, as her feet touched the ground she stumbled trying to get her balance back, fixing her skirt in the process, she cleared her throat and smoothed out her hair _"um, I'll be in my room." _she walked past Stefan and darted up the stairs. Damon strolled over to the liquor table, refilled his glass of bourbon and took a sip. Stefan ran his fingers across his chin and chuckled as he got closer to Damon. Damon eyed him through the corner of his eye still drinking his bourbon, he lowered the glass _"what are you laughing at?" _Stefan lowered his head and continued his deep chuckle _"nothing, nothing at all" _he said grinning. _"Enough brother what are you laughing at ?" _ Stefan shrugged his shoulders _"I mean, I was just wondering .. is that your way of telling her to stay away? because looked to me like you guys were pretty close." _he chuckled again and Damon rolled his eyes. _"I tried.. vampire Elena is more stubborn then human Elena.."_ Damon said it but he knew it was partially his fault, he wanted his hands and lips all over her, he couldn't help it when she pulled him. Secretly he loved that she was sired to him, everyone thought it wasn't real but he knew it was. She was feeling it before she turned it's just heightened now. He couldn't help it wishing everyone would just stop fighting it and accept it. He wished it could stay this way because he, he finally was the one who got the girl.

…

The sun beamed in through her bedroom at the Salvatore house. It was warm on her arms and back as she awoke slowly from her sleep. As soon as Stefan walked in on her and Damon almost .. well you get the point, she hid in her room until nighttime and eventually fell asleep. You would think that being a creature of night you wouldn't get tired, wrong. being a creature of night who goes to school is very tiring. She rolled over onto her back and looked out the window, at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds floating around the bright yellow sun. The rays of light that pierced her window cascaded over her bed and her hand. The light suddenly caught her daylight ring and shone into her eyes _"oow!" _she covered her eyes, and groaned. She could hear the boys walking about in their rooms, Stefan most likely getting dressed for school and Damon off to do Damon like things. She got up off the bed and headed to the shower, her belly grumbling but not for food or anything human like. Her gums began to hurt, she was in need to feed. She showered quickly and dressed in a lilac colored tank top and dark blue jeans, she threw on a little white sweater, grabbed her purse and headed out the door and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and instant tension met her there.

Damon was by the sink drinking from the smell of it a glass of bourbon and Stefan off at the table, bit into his apple as she walked in. _"uhm, good morning."_ she said with a deep sigh _"morning" _the boys said in sync. She tossed her purse onto the counter and headed towards the fridge, she pulled the door open and grabbed a blood bag, ripped the top off and indulged in the velvet fell of the blood dripping into her mouth and down her throat, her hunger finally satisfied_. _She tossed the empty blood bag in the trash and looked back at the boys, then met Stefan's gaze_ "are we ready to go?" _Stefan stood up, nodded and headed out the back door towards his car. Elena sighed knowing he was only giving her the silent treatment because she had broke his heart and slept with Damon. Elena looked over at Damon and smiled _"see you later?" _she asked.Damon sighed and smiled back slightly _"yeah. see you later." _she blew him a kiss and ran out the back door to meet Stefan. She climbed into the car and smiled as Damon's voice played over and over in her head.

_"I'm just saying Elena, you're all hyped up on sired not love." _Elena glared at Caroline as she Bonnie and Caroline got ready for gym class. _"seriously, don't give me that look! How are you so sure?" _Elena tied her hair in a pony tail swiftly and roughly angry with Caroline. She tightened her hair and shoved her hands into her locker stuffing it with her clothes, then slammed it shut, making Bonnie and Caroline jump. _"how are you sure you love Tyler?" _Elena spoke directing her question to Caroline. Caroline began to speak .. _"I know what I feel. and it is NOT the sire bond. He makes me feel.." _she closed her eyes as she let out a breath _"I feel so .. happy with him. so excited and free, young and beautiful. Dangerous, sexy.." _she opened her eyes and smiled _"It's like i can't breath right, I can't think straight, I feel this, this feeling in my stomach that won't go away and this lump in my throat every time i see him." _her eyes began to water. _"and when he smiles. It makes my heart swell with happiness.." _She finished and looked at her best friends. Bonnie was holding her hand over her chest and Caroline's eyes were filled with tears. Bonnie whispered _"Jesus Elena.. I had no idea." _Elena sighed and looked at Caroline _"now you tell me if that's not sure enough." _she walked off leaving them in shock. _"Leave her alone Care. I don't think that's the sire bond. They have been spending a lot of time together." _Bonnie said as Caroline grumbled _"no no no Bonnie! it's suppose to be Stefan!" _Bonnie sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes _"Care! you can't write Elena's love life. Only she's the writer to that story."_ Caroline stomped her feet towards the field door _"Fine!" _ Bonnie laughed and followed.

…

Elena pushed open the door to the Salvatore house after school and sighed. She was exhausted from school and had a ton of homework to catch up on, a ton of homework she knew she wouldn't do. She tossed her bag onto the floor and kicked off her shoes, she headed towards the living room and flopped down onto the couch. She yawned and quickly closed her eyes, before she knew it she was asleep. Next thing she knew someone was carrying her up the stairs to her room. Her hair bounced with each step they took and her arms draped around the person's shoulder and across his chest. She opened her eyes and it was dark, she smelled bourbon _"Damon?" _she said softly. He sighed _"yeah its me, go back to sleep." _ he kicked open her bedroom door and walked her over to her bed where he laid her down gently brushing the hair off her face. Groggy from sleep and all, as he began to move away she grabbed onto his shirt _"don't go.. stay with me." _she sat up slightly and touched his cheek _"Elena stop. This isn't you talking it's the sire bond.." _she scoffed _"Damon stop it. it's real." _she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly as he willingly kissed her back, she pulled away slightly her lips brushed against his gently _"you know its true, or else you wouldn't kiss me the way that you do."_

Damon sighed _"I kiss you the way I do because I'm in love with you. You are sired its not the same." _He pulled away leaving Elena breathless, he just said he was in love with her, she smiled _"you what?" _she kneeled on the bed and crawled over to where he was now standing. He ran his fingers through his hair and faced her _"yes! yes I said it okay? I am in love with you. Always have been God Elena…"_ he moved closer to her and grabbed her face in his hands rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks_ "I love you." _He said as his ice blue eyes searched her face _"I love you." _he repeated it and the sound of it was so sweet it made her weak in the knees _"I love you." _he repeated it again in a whisper, bringing his face closer to her, she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers, anticipating, waiting for the soft feel of his lips against hers, loving hers.. but then her phone rang.

She grumbled and Damon smirked _"answer it" _he said caressing her cheek _"it could be important" _the phone continued to ring in her pocket. She lowered her hand and fished it out, she pushed talk. _"hello?" _she said into the phone as she sat back on her heels. The person on the other line called out her name mid cough _"Elena…" _She recognized the voice instantly. _"Elena.." _he coughed and spit something up_ "Klaus." _the line went dead. Jeremy was staying up at the Gilbert summer home with Matt, trying to break his need to kill every vampire he came in contact with, including her. Elena sat up instantly, Damon without even having to hear the conversation knew something was wrong by the look on Elena's face. She felt numb as the phone slipped out of her hand she whispered _"Jeremy.."_ Damon was at the door instantly shouting for Stefan._"Stay here Elena. we'll be back soon." _She snapped out of it and got to her feet_ "oh no you don't I'm coming with you." _she said pulling on her boots. _"Elena, Klaus is up to no good. You won't be safe." _She walked over to him _"he is my brother Damon, I'm coming." _

…

_"Did you have to bring her?" _Stefan whispered as he and Damon hid in the bushes near the Gilbert summer home. Damon sighed _"Stefan let it go, she wanted to come its her brother." _Stefan scoffed _"right she's here for her brother, you sure she's not here so that her precious Damon doesn't get hurt?" _Damon quickly turned his head to face Stefan. _"Stop fucking sulking already! she's here for her brother." _Elena happened to sneak up behind them just in time to catch the last bit of their conversation. _"um you guys are aware that I can hear you right?" _she raised her eyebrow up at them and crossed her arms looking at both of their faces and rolled her eyes. These Salvatore brothers sure knew how to get her angry _"Stefan I don't know how many times I'm going to say sorry to you. I know an apology isn't enough but, it's the best I've got for you.. and Damon quit pushing me away! so what I'm sired to you! what I feel in my heart is real. it's real so get used to it.. now if you two don't mind.. I'm going to go save my brother." _She shoved passed them and headed towards the house, she looked into the window and could see nothing. _"wait a minute.." _She thought out loud as Stefan and Damon reached her sides _"Jeremy would never invite Klaus in, which mean…" _Suddenly someone chuckled from deep within the woods.

_"that's right Love. Your brother just so happened to be outside.." _One of Klaus' Hybrids appeared holding a knife to Jeremy's throat _ " with your dear friend Matt here when we arrived.." _another Hybrid appeared holding a knife to Matt's throat, Elena's mouth fell open without realizing it her feet were moving her closer to them _"let go of them!" _Damon reached over and pulled Elena back _"uh uh uh," _Klaus smiled _"one step and I will have my Hybrids here kill both of them." _Elena was furious and could barely speak. Damon's grip on her arm grew tighter as he spoke _"what the hell is all this for Klaus?" _Damon asked trying to keep cool. _"oh you all know why I'm here.. I'm here because, someone decided that, they'd kill Kol so little Gilbert here can complete his hunters mark!" _Klaus started off smoothly but ended in a shout that shook Elena's entire body. She looked at Jeremy _"you what ?!" _she asked him. Jeremy's eyes darted between the brothers on either side of Elena _"Elena I.." _Elena looked from Damon to Stefan _"what did you guys do?" _Damon swallowed hard and lowered his gaze, Stefan kept his eyes on her but said nothing. _"you made my brother kill Kol?! how could you!"_

_ "Elena we can explain.." _Damon moved closer to her but she stepped back _"you killed someone's family! Actually you made my brother kill someone's family!" _Damon sighed _"it was the only way,.. it was the only way to complete the mark.. to find the cure .. to fix you." _Elena was annoyed she glared over at Stefan, the word coming out of Damon's mouth seemed oddly familiar _"fix me? fix me! I'm not broken! I don't need fixing Damon!" _Damon threw his hands into the air _"look it was my idea okay? be mad at me all you want but I was tired of everyone thinking there was something wrong with you! so what you were sired to me, why would I want to fix that? Me Elena i'm selfish. I wanted to be the one who won." _Elena listened to Damon and her heart swelled. And just as quick as Damon's confession came spilling out, she knew why Klaus was here he didn't want to kill Jeremy.. He wanted to kill the idiot who came up with the plan to kill Kol.. and that Idiot, was Damon.

**…**

Her back was turned to him but she could sense it, time seemed to stop in that moment. Damon didn't sense it because his emotions were clouding his senses. From a far she could feel Stefan's rage and jealousy, and behind her from Klaus all she felt was anger. It happened all so quick she did the only thing she could do. Klaus was halfway in the air holding the stake up ready to pierce Damon's heart, Damon was looking at the ground, guard down and Stefan was gone. Elena turned around and threw herself in front of Damon and that's when it happened. Jeremy was shouting_ 'Noo!' _Matt was shouting _'Elena!' _Damon realized it too late. The stake had already pierced her heart. Elena gasped _"No No No!" _Damon's hands were at her sides trying to hold her up _"Fuck! Elena? Elena!" _the Hybrid's let go of Matt and Jeremy as they scurried over to Elena, the Hybrids and Klaus disappeared.

Elena Gasped again and looked down at the stake sticking out of her body and dropped to her knees. Damon caught her as she fell back into his arms and looked up at him, she noticed tears in his eyes. She fluttered her eyelids open and closed. Stefan's voice boomed from near by _"Oh my god! Oh my god what the fuck happened?" _Jeremy was shaking Elena his voice breaking as he called out her name. All Elena could see was Damon. Bad boy, tough skin, I never cry Damon, crying _"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Elena!" _he said as he rocked her back and forth. Her mouth was dry and her body was weak. But she lifted her hand and placed it on Damon's left cheek. A tear slipped from her eye, she muttered _"it was real" _right before she closed her eyes one last time and drifted into darkness. _"NOOOOOOO!" _Damon cried out as he shook her _"NOOO ELENA! NOO! COME BACK! COME BACK!"_ Matt sat back on the ground in tears, Jeremy got up and shouted _"FUCKKK! I'M GUNNA GET YOU KLAUS!" _as the tears streamed down his face he continued to shout out into the woods_ "I'M GUNNA GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" _

Stefan was speechless, the girl he loved was dead, his brother was crying as he rocked a lifeless Elena in his arms. His guilt got the best of him, he'd been fighting with Elena for days and now he never had a chance to make it right. In a fit of stupid impulse he shut his humanity off. Damon sat cradling Elena he tucked her hair behind her ear, his vision blurred from tears. _"you were right." _he said to Elena's corpse _"it was real." _his sobs grew heavy._ "it was real, I should have believed you.." _he buried his face in Elena's neck and cried. He cried because she was gone, he cried because he could never kiss her again, he cried because no one had ever risked their life for him. It wasn't the sire bond it was real and he knew it.


End file.
